Solving a crime can be fun
by sweetytweety8
Summary: One morning Castle gives Kate a special gift for her but will she approve of it?
1. Chapter 1

**Solving a crime can be fun**

**AN: It takes place at the beginning of season five. I hope you guys have fun reading it and looking forward to the next chapter. R&R **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show**

**Chapter 1**

It was early morning and Castle and Beckett were already up, drinking their coffees and getting ready for work.

"I have a surprise for you, Kate" Castle declared after they finished off their coffees and went out of the room to get the present, leaving her hanging.

"Really? What is it?" Kate asked after Castle showed up again, intrigued by the surprise, looking at the box as he was holding in his hands.

"It's a gift. For you," he said and smirked contently.

"But it's not my birthday, Castle" Kate said and wondered what could it be. And why Castle was giving it to her without any special occasion. She was really curious to find out.

"Just look at it, Kate. I bet you would like it," he said so confidently with such a smirk on his face and then he gave her the present. He was looking pretty smug about it and Kate couldn't help but wonder why. Why was he so excited about it? Was there any catch? Something was going on.

"What did you do, Castle?" Kate asked immediately, thinking about the only reason he could give her a present - he did something wrong. That was the only thing that crossed her mind.

"Open it," he insisted, shaking his head with excitement with such a bright smile. He was very excited, she could tell. And yet, she didn't know why. So she finally started unwrapping the present slowly and uncertainly, looking suspiciously at Castle from time to time. Then she saw the gift and took it out of the box.

"What's that?" she asked, looking at it with a puzzled look.

"Vibrating panties!" he announced enthusiastically, looking at her with such an excitement.

"Oh," she exclaimed. She really didn't know what to say. She was definitely surprised. He definitely took her off guards with that gift. And now she understood the reason why Castle was so eager for her to open it. "Thanks, Castle," she said and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Maybe we can try them out tonight," Kate said, lowering her voice, talking sultry at him and then she winked playfully.

"I was thinking you could try them out right now," he suggested playfully.

"Not now, Castle. We will be late for work."

"Come on, Kate. Try them now," he whined like a petulant child. "Or just put them on and we can try them out later. You know, in our coffee break. But please, just put them on. Pretty please."

"Castle, are you five? I said I am not putting them on. And plus, I don't want to look suspicious at work. Nobody knows we are together, remember? We have to act chill and try not to draw any attention. We have to be very careful," she reminded him, justifying herself.

"Please? Pretty, pretty, pretty please," he begged. "I am not going anywhere until you put them on," he declared and crossed his arms, pouting at her.

"If I put them on, could we just go?"

"Okay. Of course."

"Okay, fine. Deal." Kate finally agreed though a bit half-heartedly. "But if I put them on you are not getting the remote." She declared and put the remote on the table, taking the panties out of the box.

"You drive a hard bargain, but okay. Deal. We will just leave it here. I don't mind... I can wait until we get home," he said and Kate just rolled her eyes and sighed exasperated. She didn't know why he insisted on putting the underwear on since he wouldn't have any control on the remote but she was way too tired and getting late for work to argue with him.

"And don't you think about touching the remote!" she warned him on her way out.

"Alright. I won't."

"Swear," she made him.

He put his hands behind his back and looked at her. "Okay. I promise you that I won't touch the remote," he said, crossing his index and middle fingers behind his back.

"Good," Kate answered. Then she left the room, going straight to the bathroom in order to put the panties on. And while she did so, Castle murmured to himself "I don't think so", taking the remote from the table, putting it in his pocket. Then they both left for work.

**To be continued... **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Someone informed me that there was a story similar to mine but unfortunately I haven't read it and I intend to continue with mine, of course if there's any interest. And if you are wondering where I got that whole idea for the vibrating underwear, I am gonna tell you - my inspiration came from the movie The ugly truth. For those who have seen the movie, they probably know which scene I am talking about. And for those who hasn't seen it - it doesn't really matter as long as you like this fiction. I really hope you have fun reading it. Please, leave a review after reading it, I would really appreciate it **

**Chapter 2**

The morning was dull and the investigation of the crime became really boring. Especially for Castle. It didn't have any mobs or spies or anything interesting at all. And Beckett has been doing paperwork for so long that he almost fall asleep on his desk. So he decided to make his day more interesting. He had that power. He had secretly taken the remote of Beckett's vibrating panties and that thought has been occupying his mind all morning. He knew that he was taking a great risk by playing with the remote because Beckett was definitely going to kill him. She forbid him and he promised her that he won't take the remote with him. And yet he was willing to take that risk. So he put it out of his pocket careful Beckett not to see him and the he looked at her expectantly. He pressed the first button and looked at Kate, trying to hold his smug smile, threatening to give it all away. He had to play it cool.

As Kate was sitting on her chair, doing paperwork, she suddenly felt a certain vibration. It startled her a bit because she didn't know what was going on. She really didn't see it coming. But then she remembered how much Castle kept insisting on putting the panties on and going at work wearing them. And after that thought she saw the way Castle was looking at her - he was definitely looking guilty. It seemed he enjoyed himself a big time. She gave him a dirty look, trying to warn him with her eyes. She wanted to tell him to stop it. And yet he turned around innocently, looking away as he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Castle, turn it off," she warned through greet teeth, kicking his leg under the table. He didn't do anything though. He was pretending that he didn't hear her but she knew that he had heard her very well. He was just faking it and he wasn't even very good at it. And Kate wasn't in a mood for his games. Though she started to like the slow and unstoppable vibrations. But when she saw that Ryan and Esposito just came back to report on the case, she got pretty mad at Castle.

Ryan started reporting on the case, saying what they had found out. Kate was becoming more frustrated but she was trying to focus on his words and play it cool as nothing unusual was happening. But it became harder for her when Castle hit the next button and the vibrations paced a little bit.

"Hey, what's that?" Ryan asked and suddenly stopped talking. There wasn't any noise and so Kate tried really hard not to make any sound and give herself away.

"I hear some vibrations," Esposito declared a bit confused, looking around.

"It's my cell phone," Beckett said and quickly got up from the desk, walking away. She quickly hid herself in the bathroom. They were so close of getting caught.

Castle of course waited for a few minutes and then he quickly followed her.

"Kate, it's me," he said, knocking at the door and then he entered.

"Castle, what the hell are you doing?" She asked angrily and held her stomach, still feeling the vibrations. Trying to ignore them was a mission impossible.

"What? I was just trying to have some fun. Come on Beckett, admit that it was pretty funny."

"Not for me Castle. It was not."

"Admit that you like it, Kate," he said as he came near her.

"Castle, if you don't stop now I will just take them off."

"Ooh, you'll be going commando. Now I am turned on."

"Castle, come on, just stop. Turn it off." she begged, getting more aroused from the sweet torturously slow vibrations.

"Why? 'Cause you like it too much?" she asked and then he trailed his hand over her upper body, slowly going straight between her thighs.

"Come on, Kate, say that you like it," he whispered naughtily in her ear and then he grazed it lightly.

She moved her hips involuntary, responding to his touch and the sweet vibrations coming from thighs. But she just bit her lip, refusing to confess how much she liked it.

Castle just got the remote out of his pocket and set a faster pace to tease her some more. Maybe that way she was going to confess. Or it could help her decide.

"You like that, huh?"

"Mmm" Kate couldn't help but moan in a response. She couldn't restrain herself. Castle groaned and pushed himself further into her body.

"Oooh," she mound loudly "Rick, don't stop!" she begged him. She had finally let go, feeling so aroused that she just wanted to feel him and moan in his ear and do inappropriate things to him. But just as she started liking it, Castle stopped teasing her, pulling away from her and then he turned the panties off. He just left her hanging. She got so frustrated at him. She just didn't know what to say to him. No words could describe her frustration.

"Fuck! Don't you dare use it again, Castle!" she threatened him and quickly left the bathroom, looking pretty mad.

He knew that she got even madder because he didn't let her come. And she was so hot and bothered, looking so frustrated when she got out. He could swear that she looked the sexiest like that even when she was so mad at him.

* * *

When Ryan and Esposito saw how Beckett returned from the ladies room, Ryan dared to ask her:

"Who was that, Beckett?"

"What?" Beckett seemed surprised by his sudden question.

"On the phone," Ryan explained nervously. Perhaps he shouldn't have asked because she looked really angry.

"Oh. It was uhm... my father."

"Is everything alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh, yeah. He called just to hear me," Kate lied. She hated so much Richard Castle at that very moment. Because of him she had to make up these ridiculous lies. And she wasn't even sure whether Ryan bought it or not.

After Beckett sat on her desk and continued with her paperwork, Ryan called Esposito and they went away from her in order to talk in private.

"Since when Beckett answers her cell phone in the bathroom?" Ryan said, wondering out loud.

"Yeah. And then Castle followed her. Did you notice that?" Esposito asked Ryan and they both looked at Beckett's way. "I bet they're doing it."

"Yeah, right." Ryan said sounding skeptical. "Did you notice the way Beckett was looking at Castle during the whole time? Like she wanted to kill him."

"Yeah. She was giving him one of her death glares. I noticed. Maybe he did something wrong and that's the reason she's so mad at him," Esposito suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe Castle started teasing her with his jokes and said something wrong and offended her. And maybe that's why he followed her in the bathroom - to apologize," Ryan concluded.

"It's seems that it didn't went well. Look at Beckett, she looks so frustrated."

"Yeah," Ryan confirmed, looking at Beckett, nodding his head.

"I say let's teach him a lesson," Esposito suggested determined to make Castle pay for what he did to Beckett. No matter that he didn't have a clue what it was all about.

"Yeah," Ryan immediately agreed. "Let's pretend that we know everything. Let's bluff until we found what he did wrong to Beckett. And then we'll make him pay."

Castle was just showing up when the boys spotted him and called him in order to talk to him.

**Anyone interested in a continue? Let me know**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_"Let's pretend that we know everything. Let's bluff until we found what he did wrong to Beckett. And then we'll make him pay," Ryan suggested and they both agreed on that._

_Castle was showing up just in time so the boys called him in order to talk to him._

"Hey, Castle," Ryan called him the minute he saw Castle returning from the bathroom. Castle quickly saw them and went to talk to them.

"What's up guys?" Castle asked with his usual content demeanor, looking pretty happy with himself.

"We know what you did, Castle." Esposito started right away, sounding pretty confident with himself. The plan was simple -to act confidently like they knew everything in order to get Castle to confess everything he did to Beckett and find out why she was so mad at him.

"Isn't that what everyone does in the bathroom?" Castle decided to go with a joke.

"Don't play so innocent, Castle. You know we're talking about Beckett," Esposito answered him. "You think that we don't know what's happening between you and Beckett? Or what, you think that we're idiots? We know, Castle. We know what you did to her."

"Really? And what did I do to Beckett?"

"We know everything, Castle. We know about the... t-the thing you did to Beckett. I don't wanna even say it out loud," Ryan continued to bluff, saying it so confident that Castle truly believed him. After all he was a bit gullible and both Ryan and Esposito looked so confident with themselves that he just bought their lie straightaway.

"Really? You know? But how?" Castle wondered, being a bit nervous that they had found out. Beckett was going to kill him if she found out that they knew everything. He knew that somehow she would put the blame on him. "How did you find out?"

"We are asking the questions here!" Ryan scolded him.

"Don't play innocent, Castle, you have to stop teasing Beckett." Esposito said in annoyed tone, making it sound as a threat.

"But she likes it," Castle simply answered and shrugged, confused why did they scold him for such things. He was utterly surprised by their harsh reaction. Though he had no clue how did they find out about the whole thing he decided to tell the truth. They had no right to scold him for playing such games with Beckett. After all that was just between him and Kate. But then, when he said that she liked it they seemed utterly surprised and confused by his answer. So he got a bit suspicious.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked, surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Castle repeated his question, puzzled. Maybe they didn't know what he was doing with Beckett after all.

"Hey, Hey! We are asking the questions!" Esposito exclaimed.

"Yeah. Answer the question," Ryan quickly commanded.

"What question?"

"What did you do to Beckett? Why is she so mad?"

"I thought you guys know. At least that's what you told me."

Obviously they didn't have a clue. And he was so close of telling them everything. He was just glad that he reacted quickly and didn't give anything away. But they were already suspicious and they knew that something was going on between him and Beckett. And that was what he was worried about. But he blamed Kate for that one. She could at least pretend better than that so they wouldn't draw any attention towards them. But no, she had to give him a dirty look all the time and act frustrated around all of them. And so, he wasn't planning on telling Beckett about their little talk with Ryan and Espo because he decided it would be best if he didn't do anything. Just leave it hanging.

So Castle walked away from Esposito and Ryan and didn't say anything to them. He just sat next to Beckett like nothing had happened. And the boys just left him since they probably understood that he would keep his mouth shut and won't say a thing to them.

**AN: I know this chapter is very short but I promise the next one will be longer. Any thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: The new chapter is ready. I hope you like it :)**

Solving a crime can be so much fun, Castle was thinking to himself, looking at Kate. He got a new toy with which he could make things more interesting. Immediately. And he just loved his new toy. He loved having so much power over Kate's body. And over her orgasms, too. She didn't look very pleased thought but that was probably because he didn't let her come.

When Kate agreed to put the panties on she didn't know what she was getting in to. She suspected that Castle might take the remote with him, she knew him so very well, but she definitely didn't expect that. She thought that Castle just wanted both of them to try them out later, during their lunch break. She was hoping for a quick one in some private place. She didn't know he intended to tease her all day long. So now Kate was eyeing Castle suspiciously form time to time, wondering about his thoughts. She definitely liked his game - that she couldn't deny. She liked that Castle could start teasing her any moment now and that thought was driving her crazy. She knew she had to pretend that nothing was happening even when he teased her. And that was really exciting. She was getting hot and bothered just by thinking about it. Knowing that Castle had so much power over her and he could make her come just with one click of a button was frustrating. In a good way. But she didn't have to tell Castle that she liked it because she knew it was for the best to keep her mouth shut and pretend she didn't like it that much. Knowing Castle well enough and how much he loved teasing her, she already knew that he wasn't done with her yet. But she was at work and she was finding it really hard to focus when such things bothered her mind.

After finishing her paperwork Kate called Ryan and Esposito to tell them what they found out. And just as she started telling them about the case, she got startled. The moment she opened her mouth to speak, she felt the vibrations again. Castle was using the remote! Again! She was going to kill him! She pressed her lips together, biting her to suppress her emotions. And she was feeling many emotions - from anger to frustration. But mostly she was in a mood to kill Castle. He had the guts to do that to her when everybody was around, listening to her and staring at her, scrutinizing her. Did he want everyone to find out!

Seeing the state that Kate was at the present moment, Castle continued her thought, telling Ryan and Esposito about the new lead that they found out. Kate went near Castle, trying to look casual and poked him in the ribs secretly, trying to stay unnoticed. She was really annoyed with Castle.

"I am gonna kill you," she whispered through greet teeth, scratching Castle's back harshly, trying to look normal. "Stop it," she ordered him. But since he continued talking, ignoring her completely and it seemed he wasn't going to stop any time soon, she announced loudly, "I am going to the bathroom."

"What about the case?" Castle stopped her.

"You tell them. You tell it so much better than me," she answered, biting her lower lip, trying to seem calm and not give anything away. Thought the slow vibrations were killing her.

"Is that so?" he asked, setting up the panties to a higher speed. "But I'd rather hear it from you," he said with a content smile, looking at her.

He was enjoying himself a big time, she could tell that by his smirk. And she hated him. Big time, too. The second Kate felt the speeding pace of the vibrations, her legs started shaking. She caught the desk, holding it tightly, closing her eyes. It was getting pretty frustrating. She was desperately trying not to make any sound but it was really hard, feeling the intense vibrations between her thighs.

"Are you okay?" Esposito asked, seeing Beckett in such a state.

"Yeah," she confirmed, letting go of the desk, trying to look casual. "Just cramps," she explained nervously, giving Castle a death glare. Kate felt relieved because all of a sudden the vibrations stopped.

"Excuse me," she said and headed toward the bathroom once again. She knew that Castle would follow her and she needed to talk to him. Or maybe even kill him. Whatever comes first.

After a while Castle followed Kate in the bathroom. He was well aware that she wouldn't be pleased, to put it mildly, to see him there. But he mustered a courage to enter the bathroom where she was at the moment. Probably ready to kill him. Or worse. If there was anything worse than death. And yet he hadn't updated his will. Bummer!

**This is for now... Are you waiting for a continue? Please write reviews to let me know what you think about this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Castle entered in the bathroom, seeing the way Beckett looked, he knew he was trouble. She looked furious. And there was only one way to tame her. The second she saw him there, she shouted angrily his name:

"Castle!"

Before Kate could finish her sentence he had already pressed a button - any button he could find so quickly - and she stopped talking abruptly. She immediately turned red, biting hard her lower lip, trying not to give him a satisfaction to hear her moan. She was angry at him and yet all she could do was give him a dirty look. Not even a single sound came from her lips.

"Kate," he purred her name, and came closer to her. Her eyes were filled with lust, her lower lip was red from all the biting but she didn't make a sound. He loved her stubbornness.

Kate was breathing harshly, trying to look calm and nonchalant about it. She liked the way Castle was looking at her, the sweet and fast vibrations coming from the panties which making her even wetter. But she didn't make a sound. She suspected that the minute she start moaning, showing Castle how much she loved it, he would tease her a little bit more and then he would stop abruptly like the previous time. And she still hated him for that one!

"Castle," she answered him harshly but he could hear the lust in her raspy voice. He looked at her face, his eyes daring her and she did the same. She was daring him with her eyes and it seemed she wanted more. He knew she need more. So he started kissing her neck passionately, kissing, sucking with raw desire. Then he kissed her lips hungrily, claiming her mouth, biting her lower lip and swallowing every moan, coming deep down her throat.

"Castle, don't do that again," she begged him and looked at him. She didn't want him to make her hot and bothered and leave her hanging.

"Do what?" he asked with a mischievous smile, looking at her.

"ThaAHHT!" She couldn't even finish her sentence, shouting and gasping from the sudden change. Before she knew it, he had pressed a button and the vibrations changed so abruptly that it startled her. He had turned it to the final speed available.

"Ohh, fuck! That's really rough, Castle! You're so brutal!"

"What? You don't like it?" he teased. She just squirmed in his hands, moving her body involuntary to the fast pace of the vibrations, shutting her eyes tightly. He suddenly stopped and turned it off.

"What?" she opened her eyes to look at him, surprised. "No, Castle, don't do that again," she begged.

"Do what?" he asked, playing it cool.

"Please, turn it on again. Let me come, please."

Boy, he liked so much the way she begged him. But he answered: "I thought you want me to turn it off."

She was angry at him again. She knew that he wasn't going to let her come any time soon and all she need was a release.

"Castle, you have to stop doing that. I can't focus on my work because you're distracting me," she complained, scolding him for his inappropriate behavior at work. She wanted him to quit with his wicked games. She was getting tired of it.

"Now you know how I feel. All the time."

"Castle, just give me the remote," she said and reached out to take it from him but he moved his hand away.

"No," he refused.

"Castle!" She used her threatening tone to scare him a little but there wasn't any use.

"No," he answered back again.

"If you don't give it to me I am gonna shove it someplace where the sun don't shine!" she even threatened him.

"Oohh, kinky! I love it when you talk dirty to me."

"Castle, it not funny," she said, exasperated from his games and his stupid jokes. She was in no mood for his childish behavior.

"I didn't say funny, I said kinky."

"Just give it to me," she commanded and tried to take it from his hands but he didn't let go. They were both holding the remote each pulling it to his own side.

"Yo, Beckett." Someone yelled, knocking at the door. It was Esposito's voice. "Are you there?"

"Yes," She just had to answer.

"Are you alright?" he asked through the door. He sounded really concerned. She knew she was probably stalling way too much in the bathroom and he seemed worried about her.

"Yeah, I am fine," she answered Esposito and fought with Castle for the remote at the same time, hoping that Espo would just go away. "Give it to me," she whispered angrily at Castle, pulling it but he still didn't let go.

"Can I come in?" Esposito asked.

"No..." she answered quickly. "Fuck! You're gonna break it!" she scolded Castle, trying to take the remote from his strong hands. He was holding it so tightly, pulling it so harshly to his side that she got even madder at him for not giving the remote to her.

"What's going on? Are you okay, Beckett?" Esposito asked, knocking again. "Who are you talking to? Do you want me to come and check on you?"

"Oh my God. He's gonna come in," Kate panicked. "Quickly, Castle, hide," she commanded, whispering at him angrily.

"Of course. Just let me shrink myself first," he answered sarcastically.

"Alright. That's it. I am coming in. I hope you're decent," Esposito said, started counting to three and then he carefully opened the door, entering the bathroom.

**AN: Just a quick tease before the final chapter. To be continued soon...I hope you like it and let me know what you think, please. Do you like it so far; do you find it funny? I didn't get as many feedbacks as I was hoping, and I am kind of disappointed but I hope you'd like a continue...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_"Alright. That's it. I am coming in. I hope you're decent," Esposito said, started counting to three and then he carefully opened the door, entering the bathroom._

"Castle," Esposito exclaimed, astonished to see Castle there. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," Castle answered, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly .

"And what's that, what you're both holding?" he asked, looking at the remote in their hands.

They were still holding the remote so Kate quickly hid it behind her back in order to hide it and give it to Castle but they both let go of it at the same time and the remote fell on the floor.

"It's nothing," Beckett explained and quickly moved, trying to hide it. "Girl's stuff... You don't wanna know about it."

"I got it, I got it" Castle exclaimed, chasing the remote on the floor, trying to catch it and hide it from Esposito at the same time. The second he took it, his hands started shaking a little and the remote quickly slipped out of his clumsy hands and Castle dropped it in the toilet.

"Oops," he exclaimed involuntary, trying to catch it in the air but he totally failed. The remote was already down the toilet.

"Okay, thank you for your help but you can leave now," Beckett asked Esposito and he went out, leaving them alone without further questions. Then Castle quickly followed him.

"Not you," Beckett grabbed him by the collar to stop him. "Castle, I am gonna kill you."

"Kate, it just slipped out of my hands. I am sorry."

"You should be grateful that it wasn't turned on because otherwise I would have killed you by now, Castle."

"It's not my fault, Kate. But I am really, really sorry."

"It's not your fault? What!? Are you saying that this is my fault? Because as I recall, you were the one who gave the panties to me and insisted on putting them on while we were at work. How come that's not your fault?"

"I am sorry. If I had known this would happen, I could have prepared better than that."

"Is that what you call not drawing any attention, Castle? Esposito just caught us in the bathroom. Together. Do you know what he would think?"

"That there weren't any other bathrooms available," he tried to guess, smiling at his own joke. But Beckett looked pretty serious. She wasn't in a mood for his jokes. But at least she was kind of glad that he dropped the remote because that meant one thing - no more games and embarrassing moments for her.

* * *

_The next morning_

"I have a gift for you," Castle declared to Kate, once again excited. "I got you a new pair of vibrating underwear," he said, giving it to her.

"And let me guess, you want me to wear them right now?" Beckett said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," he nodded excitedly. "This time I promise that I won't use the remote," he promised her, getting closer to her. "Unless you want me to," he added playfully and smiled.

"I think I am just gonna spare you some time and agree to put them on," she said, taking the box with her without further explanation.

As usual, Castle didn't keep his word. Beckett saw how he secretly took the remote out of his pocket and turned it on while she was doing paperwork right next to him at the precinct. And then Kate smiled mischievously. Poor Castle was looking confused and surprised, still trying to turn the vibrating panties on, scrutinizing her face for any reaction. She got up and went near his chair.

"Don't hold your breath, Castle," she whispered in his ear. "It's not gonna work."

"What?" Castle played it clueless, pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Ha! You're so gullible, Castle. Did you think that I am wearing them now? I am not falling for that again."

"Bu-but you promised you will put them on, Kate" he said, pouting.

"Yeah. And you promised that you won't use the remote, Castle."

Castle pouted, disappointed. Solving a crime can be boring, too.


End file.
